Pretty Words
by Master Lamp
Summary: Every woman needs to be told she's pretty, at least once in a while. Chad too. Chad/Sonny.


**A/N: Hello all! I've been on a Chad/Sonny high for the past week, and it was only feuled further after watching _Sonny With a Chance of Dating_ (SQUEE). SO I wrote this.**

**It's actually really not very well written, and I'm mad at myself for being unable to have dilogue and narration together instead of this section of narration and section of dialogue thing I've got going on. I even had to steal the technique of the dialogue section from another whom of which I shall credit once re-finding them. Oh well.**

**Like it please.**

* * *

Pretty Words

Chad looks in his mirror every single day.

But he doesn't look at himself only a few times -oh no, he looks in the shiny rectangle every three hours. Except when he is sleeping, because that in when he is getting his beauty sleep, that of which lets him like what he sees every morning in the mirror.

Chad doesn't even look in his mirror to make sure he looks presentable. He likes to gaze into his striking blue eyes, imagine how smooth his skin is, and be entranced by his shiny, soft hair. And anyway, he never has a struggle to make himself look good, so what else would the mirror be for?

Although every once in a while, when he looks at himself first thing in the morning, something seems _off_.

His silky skin, piercing eyes, and perfectly done hair are all the qualities he looks at, and they are undisturbed, exactly the same as the day before. The day before, he was basking in the glory of his beauty (yes, he calls himself a beauty), but today is one of those rare, almost unheard of, days where all those features don't look right at all to Chad.

For all that he does to stay perfect-looking, he is disgusted to think himself as -dare he say it- _ugly!_

And so, because today he feels yucky and there is for him scheduled a photo shoot and the taping of the next _Mackenzie Falls_ episode (lots of cameras), Chad chooses to hide. He will not take pictures when he feels so - so _ruined_.

Then, he goes to the _So Random!_ studio because he knows no one will look for him there. But since he thinks that set is incredibly boring (no chocolate fountain, no good food, no places to medtate, nothing at all!), Chad goes to Sonny's room, because over the past months of witnessing her scheming and whatnot, he knows that she is anything but dull.

Chad, somehow very familiar with the studio, heads straight to Sonny/Blondie's dressing room, opens the door and sits on the couch with a pout and his arms crossed. Blondie isn't there, but Sonny turns around and away from her vanity once the door gets thrown open, and stares as Chad sits down and throws a silent tantrum on her couch. And Sonny is confused, annoyed, but most of all concerned (because she is of that nature and because Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't throw silent tantrums in enemy dressing rooms), so she gets up and sits down awkwardly next to the pouting boy.

"...Hi"

"..."

"Are you okay?"

"Why would I not be okay?"

"You look like your on the verge of tears."

"I'm just frustrated."

"Why?"

"Why are you so nosy?"

"You're in _my _dressing room acting like a diva."

Sonny sighed as Chad only tightened his crossed arms, gaining the look of a deformed pretzel.

"Stop looking at me."

"Well, you won't leave and I'm not getting into my sketch costume while you're in here, so..."

"Well I would appreciate it if you would just quit looking at me."

"You love it when people look at you!"

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"..."

"I'll stop looking at you if you tell me."

"...I feel ugly."

"Hehehe."

Chad made a whiny strangled noise and turned away from Sonny. How could she laugh at such a situation?

"Look away now, you promised."

"Why can't I look at you?"

"I'm ugly today!"

"Why do you care if you look ugly in front of _me?_"

"..."

"Whatever. You're such a girl- could you not shun me?"

Chad turned back to face Sonny. She noted the pitiful expression on his face.

"Sonny, do you think I look ugly today?"

"..."

"..."

"Uh..."

"..."

"You look like you do everyday."

"Whew! It's good to know I've still got it."

Sonny sighed, _I think he's bipolar__._

Chad, now happy and confident in his appearance, stood from the couch and headed towards the door. "Glad to know that you think I look good."

"I never said that."

"Yeah, you did."

"No, I didn't. But why are you glad I think so, mm?"

"..."

"Why?"

"Well if you must know, it's because it doesn't really make me feel better when the people that tell me I am beautiful are only average-looking."

"Hehehe. You're so lame."

"Get out of my dressing room."

"This is _my_ dressing room."

"Right."

"So you can leave now."

"Okay."

"..."

"..."

"Well?"

"So how good do I look, again?"

* * *

**There was NOT enough Chad/Sonny action in there. Next time, whatever will be written shall be dripping with it!**

**review?**


End file.
